Damaged Wings
by StrawberryTrapper
Summary: This is based off of the Police!Kotori and Thief!Eli UR cards! Detectives Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda are on a case to find missing officers Riko Sakurachi and You Watanabe and shut down the infamous Cherep gang- Eli's gang. See what they encounter and what twists and turns occur! This is KotoUmi centric!
1. First Wing

**Note:** I have had the idea for this story ever since I saw the Police Kotori Minami and Thief/Criminal Eli Ayase UR cards (if you do not know or have not seen the cards in which I am talking about, you could always Google it!). I'm sure others have had the idea of a police officer Kotori and thief/criminal Eli, but this an original plot that _I had come up with_ , so, if there are any other stories based off of these UR cards—this is an original idea based off of the cards, as I'm sure the other stories are based off of as well! One of my friends has had family members who are retired police officers, so I have been using them as a reference. But, this story is not 100% accurate so please excuse these inaccuracies and try to enjoy the story! I will incorporate the Aqours girls along with the μ's, and some characters _may be portrayed in a way you will not like, so if you do not like your best girls not being the heroine then please do not read._

Okay, I'm done with the briefing! I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

 **First Wing**

Black ink furiously spread on a white page, words flowing from the supple ballpoint pen in a timely manner. Stacks of paper were beside the writing girl, ready to be written on. A soft sigh escaped thin pink lips as she set her pen down besides the paper, arms stretching above her head. Running a hand through her hair, amber irises peering down at the items on the desk in front of her: two stacks of finished and unfinished police reports, a badge, a slice of half-eaten cheese cake, and a name plaque that read: Detective Kotori Minami. Kotori didn't have much, and didn't really do much either; she was a detective, yet rarely was able to do things that detectives on TV shows got to do. Kotori was stuck in a boring desk job with the unused title of 'Detective.' Shaking her head, the khaki haired girl reached for her trusty pen, but was rudely interrupted by the slamming of a hand on her desk.

"—?!" Officer Minami scooted back, dropping her pen wish a small gasp. Glancing up, a pair of amber irises met hers, startling the girl more. Eyes focusing on who was before her, Kotori realized it was her navy-haired partner: Detective Umi Sonoda.

"Chief wants us together today." Umi spat, seemingly angry that she had to be involved with her partner. Gulping, Kotori nodded, too nervous to speak to her more straight forward and abrasive partner in crime. "She wants us to be more… cooperative. She wants us to go out on a case—together and solve it. Did you complain or something?" The navy-haired cop seemingly interrogated her partner, amber eyes narrowing at the other.

"N-no!" Kotori shook her head and waved her hands, causing her partner to cross her arms as her icy stare continued to pierce into the khaki-haired girl. "W…what case is it, Sonoda-san?" She spoke cautiously, straightening her posture in her seat.

"Drugs, murder, burglary, identity theft—everything. But now it's more important because two cops investigating are now missing; You Watanabe and Sakurachi Riko." Umi spoke indifferently, turning her head away from the other. "The stuff _I_ usually handle." The woman specified, refusing to look at her partner.

The other's eyes widened, a cold sweat beginning to form on her forehead. Drugs? Burglary? _Murder?_ Watanabe and Sakurachi, _missing?_ She was not used to the action of her profession; Umi would always act and leave the paperwork and repercussions for Kotori—which she was perfectly content with. Kotori liked her little desk job, she was well aware she was _not_ qualified for the action Umi would face.

"Chief Kousaka wants… _me?_ But you are always—"

"I know it's always me, Minami; but if Kousaka wants the two of us, then the two of us she will get." Umi spoke coldly, slightly turning her head slightly to make minimal eye contact with the other. "You'd better get yourself into shape; this isn't a case for some weak-willed pansy." Kotori nodded slightly, nervously scratching the back of her head.

"What are the… details…?" Minami spoke shakily, standing up out of her seat.

"There's a gang that's been brewing for a while called the Cherep's. Watanabe and Sakurachi were on it, but they disappeared; now it's been assigned to us to find them and shut down this gang." Umi spoke bluntly, turning on her heels to face her partner. "We've got a suspected member of this gang in interrogation; we've got to go, now." Turning again, Sonoda began to walk off to the interrogation room and leaving Minami alone.

Kotori gulped, standing alone as she watched her fellow detective walk off nobly. Amber irises looked down to the ground, head hanging in a pre-determined defeat. She could _not_ do this. This was a case of the toughest guys out there—not for a weak-willed girl that's been working a desk jobs all of her life. Glancing around, the small female noticed all of her fellow officers around her. She couldn't let them go take her place and risk going missing like You and Riko did. Shaking her head, Kotori nervously began to walk off, trailing behind her partner. She needed to find them, even if she was not ready.

* * *

 **Note:** Whew, this chapter took a lot. Most times the first chapter is always the hardest since it begins the story! I hope you all like this, all 18 girls from both Love Live and Love Live Sunshine will make an appearance! I want this to be a coming of age story for Kotori, and even Umi! There is romance in this, which will mainly be KotoUmi, NozoEli, and DiaMari. I hope this mystery flows smoothly—and that everyone enjoys! See you in chapter 2~!

 **Please review!**


	2. Second Wing

**Note:** Trigger warning: mention of rape in this chapter! I know the first chapter wasn't the best, so I tried hard with this one! I hope you all can read and enjoy, please review!

* * *

Black heels clicked with each step, small pants coming from pink lips as Kotori followed her partner into the interrogation room. Umi walked fast, seemingly trying to escape the partner she was forced to associate with. She knew Umi did not want Kotori as a partner, and she felt like a burden for being so weak. She just simply wasn't some action-packed girl she was a book smart rule follower—how she had been her whole life; however, Umi was a rule follower herself. Umi and Kotori had gone to the same high school as teens; they actually used to be _friends._ Umi, Kotori, and even Chief Honoka Kousaka were the best of friends—inseparable. They grew up together in Tokyo, and attended Otonokizaka high school. Honoka was always the cheerful go-getter, Kotori was always the kind follower, and Umi was always the logical, shy, and reserved poet. They were the best of friends, teasing and supporting each other though everything… but everything changed once Honoka had the idea of being _school idols._

Of course Umi and Kotori had their reservations, but through Honoka's persuading—they agreed. Things were going smoothly, Umi wrote the lyrics and Kotori designed the outfits, which was ultimately their downfall. Kotori began to explore a career in fashion design, hoping to get somewhere in life. Before she knew it, she had gotten a letter from someone in New York to study abroad in a fashion boarding school for the rest of her high school career. Kotori wanted to be a fashion designer, but wanted to be with her friends more. She regretfully told Umi about the school, and Umi persisted to pursue it—and tell Honoka. Kotori valued Umi's opinion over anyone else's, so she also told Honoka. Honoka did not give the best reaction, but ultimately the two agreed that Kotori should chase her dreams. After arriving in America, Kotori was mugged and about to be raped by a stranger who had targeted her for her lack of English. Before being sexually violated, a police officer had run and tackled the abuser, soon arresting him and saving Kotori. This traumatic experience had weighed on the poor girl for a long time, distracting her from her studies and causing her to fail. Kotori soon called her mother and begged to go back home, dropping out of school and flying back to Japan. After arriving back home, Kotori had applied to be a police officer—hoping to one day thank the person who had saved her. Once Kotori went into the police academy, she was happy to find Honoka and Umi there as well… but things were not the same. Honoka had channeled that energy into being a leader, going off and becoming a chief; while Umi seemed to be an aggressive guard dog. She followed the rules, but she wasn't as reserved as she was when they where teens. Soon after all graduating, Umi and Kotori worked under Honoka, serving as partners. But even though they were partners, they certainly were not friends.

Upon catching up with her partner, Umi had slammed open the interrogation room's door, Kotori stumbling in with the other; amber irises landing upon the suspect. The suspect was a woman of average height, long violet hair, a large bust, and piercing emerald eyes. Kotori's brows knit together as she stared at the woman…she seemed so familiar yet, she was immediately brought back to her partner who had slammed her hand on the table in front of the girl.

"Toujo Nozomi, suspected member of the Cherep gang. Talk." Umi spoke dryly, taking a seat across from Nozomi.

"My, my—someone's in a mood. Aren't you going to introduce me to you and your little friend?" Nozomi mused, narrowing her eyes with a smirk as Umi was obviously already getting flustered.

"Listen, you—"

"U-uh…" Kotori interrupted, causing the two girls to turn their attention towards her. Blushing from embarrassment, she began to shakily head over towards the table. "… my name is Detective Minami, a-and… uh… this is Detective Sonoda…" Umi shot a glare at her partner who was now standing beside her at the table, obviously ignoring her icy stare. "…W-we… uh… we are here to… ask you some questions about this… 'Cherep' gang… Toujo-san." Kotori finally finished, pulling out her seat and sitting in it.

"Ah, Sonoda-chan, your partner is much nicer than you are—she's quite cute too, wouldn't you agree?" Nozomi teased, causing a blush from both officers.

"Enough. What is your affiliation with the Cherep gang, Toujo Nozomi?"

"My, my—"

"Spit it out." Umi pressed, icy stare shifting from her partner to her suspect. Nozomi's once clever and satisfied expression changed to one of slight annoyance, sigh passing her lips.

"The Cherep's are not some demonized gang as you make them out to be, Umi-cchi. They're a _lifestyle._ " Umi's eyes widened, brows knit as she immediately got offensive.

"H-how do you know my name?!"

"My, my… you haven't changed at all, Umi-cchi; and you're quite rude for not remembering me, both of you."

"What are you talking about, Toujo-san…?"

"Otonokizaka. I was the vice president, I had watched you both along with Honoka-cchi, when you were going to be _idols_ , remember?" Nozomi had regained control of the situation, and made it known that she was in command by how uncomfortable to two detectives in front of her had become. "Mmhmhm… I guess those were just forgotten times, eh, Umi-cchi?" The young detective was obviously angered by the others' statement, but Kotori tried to break the tension.

"Ah…Toujo-san… h-how did you… um… start your involvements with the Cherep's?" Kotori spoke cautiously, since she had never really done this sort of thing. But, Kotori knew police protocol by heart, so she tried her best with the knowledge she knew from books and at the academy.

"Your questions are sad, Koto-cchi."

"What…?"

"Let me guess, you ran off to America to pursue your dreams, yet something awful happened and a nice police officer came to the rescue. After that, you lost all drive to continue and came back home hoping to do some good in the world and thanking the one who saved you. So, you went to the academy and wiggled your way through with good grades and nice study habits, but due to your lack of a well… _spine_ you're stuck at a boring desk job until someone forced you to take on the most dangerous case. Does that sound about right, Koto-cchi?" Kotori was dumbfounded, gulping as she felt tears beginning to brew in the back of her eyes. Was she such a cliché? Was she such a failure?

"I didn't need my tarot cards to tell me that, Koto-cchi." Before Kotori knew it, Umi stood up; hands slamming on the table again as she pressed her face dangerously close to Nozomi's.

"I know you're involved with the Cherep's! I know you people are responsible for the disappearances of Officer Sakurachi Riko and Watanabe You! You'd better start _fucking_ talking before I _make you!_ " Umi hissed, brows twitching and face reddened by anger. Kotori stood up, trying to back her partner off of her. Before Nozomi could speak, the door swung wide open.

"Don't say a word!" A strange accent called out, causing all the eyes to gravitate towards it. A busty blonde haired woman with golden irises hopped in the room, moseying over beside Nozomi. " _Ciao!_ I am Miss Toujo's attorney, Mari Ohara!" Mari mused, slinging a slender arm over her client's shoulders.

"Miss Toujo is under _no_ obligation to speak to you without me present! And since I see no need for you to hold her, we will see ourselves out until you get a warrant! Unless you want to talk to me, I'd _love_ to have a one-on-one session with Miss Sonoda~"

"W-What?!" Umi scoffed, stuttering as her face turned red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

" _Its joke~!_ " Mari giggled, doing the 'okay' symbol with her fingers. After chuckling to herself, the attorney's smile faded. "You have no grounds to detain my client, so we shall be on our way~! Once you get a warrant, you may speak to my client and _I_ to your heart's content! _Ciaoooo~!"_ Mari gestured for Nozomi to stand, the two busty women making their way to the door. Before exiting, Nozomi turned slightly, turquoise irises meeting with Kotori's.

"They don't need a warrant, Mari-cchi. I already told them all they needed to know." With that, the two were off, leaving the pair of detectives dumbfounded.

 _All they needed to know?_

* * *

 **Note:** This chapter was longer than I expected it to be! It may be a little confusing, but soon Nozomi's message and well the case will be solved! I hope you all enjoyed, I worked really hard on this story! There are some inconsistencies and errors with how the Japanese and American police system works, and since I know about the American's more that what I will use for the reference!

 **Please review!**


End file.
